The ever-increasing demand for smaller sized mobile devices, such as cell phones, digital cameras, etc. correspondingly triggered a growing need for a smaller sized photography module, comprising elements such as an optical imaging lens, a module housing unit, and an image sensor, etc., contained therein. Size reductions may be contributed from various aspects of the mobile devices, which includes not only the charge coupled device (CCD) and the complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS), but also the optical imaging lens mounted therein. When reducing the size of the optical imaging lens, however, achieving good optical characteristics becomes a challenging problem.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 20110176049, 20110316969 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,480,105 all disclosed an optical imaging lens constructed with an optical imaging lens having five lens elements, wherein the first lens element comprises negative refracting power.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 20100254029, Japan Patent Publication No. 2008-281760 and 2012-208326, R.O.C. Patent Publication No. 201227044 and R.O.C. Patent No. M369459 and 1268360 all disclosed an optical imaging lens constructed with an optical imaging lens having five lens elements, wherein the fifth lens element is thicker than other typical designs.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 20120069455, 20120087019 and 20120087020, Japan Patent Publication No. 2010-224521, 2010-152042 and 2010-026434 and R.O.C. Patent Publication No. 201215942, 201213926 and 201241499 all disclosed an optical imaging lens constructed with an optical imaging lens having five lens elements. In each of these optical imaging lenses, the sum of all air gaps between the lens elements is excessive.
Taking Japan Patent Publication No. 2008-281760 for example, the lengths of the imaging lens disclosed therein reaches 16 mm. Such configuration fails to achieve preferable small size of the whole system.
Therefore, there is needed to develop optical imaging lens with a shorter length, while also having good optical characters.